


Pinch and Hit

by Januarium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis Rose is a bubblegum domme, BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Flogging, Impact Play, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stevie Budd has a lot of feelings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: Stevie whined and wished she could look away from Alexis, but the hold on her hair was firm and she knew she wasn’t supposed to close her eyes unless she was blind-folded. Once could be forgiven, but Alexis wasn’t afraid of withholding rewards, even if those rewards involved her own orgasms. Stevie hated talking about what they did in these scenes, but Alexis loved hearing about it and that was more important. Stevie reminded herselfYou are doing what Alexis wantsand took a deep breath.“You’re going to flog me. I’m not allowed to stop you, even though you won’t be restraining me. I won’t get my reward unless I can be good.” In any other part of her life the idea of her trying to be ‘good’ would be laughable, but here it was all she cared about: being good for Alexis and getting them what they both needed.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51
Collections: Elevate! A Schitt's Creek Femslash Exchange, Up for Anything – a Schitt's Creek WLW porn collection





	Pinch and Hit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/gifts).



> I feel like if you write two fics, you deserve to get two gifts, so I whipped (well, flogged) this up for you. Not based on your prompts at all, but I hope you enjoy! Thanks to lokifan for being my super-secret beta.

Stevie’s whole body shuddered as she knelt at Alexis’ feet. Once upon a time she’d never have expected to be in this position, but these days she knew it was the best place she’d ever be. Alexis made a pleased noise and petted Stevie on the head and it shot straight to her cunt, her muscles clenching intensely at such a simple touch.

“You’re doing _so_ good, babe. Look so hot kneeling for me.” Alexis’ words flowed through Stevie, relaxing her in ways she hadn’t known she’d needed. She didn’t even realise she had her eyes closed until Alexis tilted her chin up and said, “Look at me.”

Stevie opened her eyes and almost gasped, even though the sight wasn’t exactly new. Alexis was there, wearing nothing but her A necklace—no clothes, no make up, no heels. This was an Alexis that no one but Stevie got to see and she was utterly stunning. 

Not to mention, kneeling in front of her, Stevie was so close to Alexis’ neatly groomed patch of pubic hair. It would take hardly anything for her to lean forward, just to get her face there and smell it and feel the heat. 

She didn’t mean to lean in, but then Alexis grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. “Babe,” she said, disappointment dropping off her words. “I don’t think you’ve earned that yet, do you?”

A shudder ran through Stevie and she had to take a deep breath before she could reply. “No.”

Alexis smiled at that and it was brighter than the sun. Most of the time Stevie couldn’t believe that she was the one who got to make that smile happen. Alexis tightened her hand in Stevie’s hair and she groaned. The bite of pain from it felt so good; it centred her as much as being on her knees did. 

“Mm, love when you’re honest with me. Now I just need a bit more, because you’re going to tell me how you’re going to earn getting your mouth on my pussy.”

Stevie whined and wished she could look away from Alexis, but the hold on her hair was firm and she knew she wasn’t supposed to close her eyes unless she was blind-folded. Once could be forgiven, but Alexis wasn’t afraid of withholding rewards, even if those rewards involved her own orgasms. Stevie hated talking about what they did in these scenes, but Alexis loved hearing about it and that was more important. Stevie reminded herself _You are doing what Alexis wants_ and took a deep breath.

“You’re going to flog me. I’m not allowed to stop you, even though you won’t be restraining me. I won’t get my reward unless I can be good.” In any other part of her life the idea of her trying to be ‘good’ would be laughable, but here it was all she cared about: being good for Alexis and getting them what they both needed. 

Alexis bent down for a kiss, tugging Stevie’s hair so they could meet in the middle. The kiss was mean—Alexis bit at Stevie’s lip harshly and didn’t let her have any control. These were one of Stevie’s favourite type of kisses, even when they were too brief. Alexis knew exactly how she felt about them and doled them out carefully and only when Stevie had really earned them.

“That was so fucking good, babe. Can’t believe you’re always such a good girl for me.” Alexis' smile was as soft and fond as the kiss had been harsh and rough. It was overwhelming in the very best way. “Now, stand up for me and get into position.” 

She let go of Stevie’s hair all at once—Stevie had to fight not to lose her balance before she stood up. Stevie knew she didn’t move gracefully, but Alexis never seemed to be bothered by that. She just watched, her eyes glowing with approval, as Stevie got to her feet and took hold of the two hand-holds hanging down from a hook that had been in the ceiling when she’d moved in. Stevie was eternally thankful for whatever kinksters past had installed it.

Alexis stepped forward and pinched one of Stevie’s nipples hard, before twisting roughly. “You look so good like this, babe. Just waiting for me.” Her tone of voice was light and conversational, even as she kept up her assault on just one of Stevie’s breasts.

Stevie knew by now that Alexis would ignore the other one, leaving Stevie feeling unbalanced and even more aware of the one that was tender from her ministrations. Even so, she couldn’t help but twist her body a little, trying to get attention off one breast and onto the other.

Alexis dug her nails in and pouted her lips in an expression so sad Stevie immediately wanted to go to her knees and beg for forgiveness. “Stevie. I thought you were going to be good?”

Stevie immediately relaxed her body. She wished she was cuffed, so she wouldn’t have to think about holding on with her hands, but Alexis wanted her to do it herself, so she was going to do it. “Sorry,” she mumbled. Apologising was always hard, felt like it was torn from her, but Alexis knew that, so she didn’t make her repeat it. Instead, she smiled softly, looking proud, before giving Stevie a chaste kiss—even as she didn’t release her tight grip on her nipple.

“I knew you could be good for me,” Alexis said, before letting go and stepping around Stevie.

As soon as Alexis was out of her line of sight it felt like everything was heightened and softened all at once; every whisper of air against Stevie’s skin could be a hint that the flogger was about to hit. Alexis had a way of moving in almost complete silence—David had complained about her appearing out of nowhere more than once—which used to mean that Stevie poured every ounce of her concentration into trying to hear her.

Now, however, she could trust Alexis enough not to bother with that. Instead, Stevie let herself float, anchored the grip of her hands and the knowledge that she would be looked after. She let her hyper-awareness sink into the back of her mind and waited.

The first smack of the flogger was harsh and sudden across Stevie’s upper back.

“Just waking you up,” Alexis said, smirk audible in her voice. Stevie grinned at the joy of being teased; she knew it wouldn’t be seen and was so glad to finally be started. 

After the first, harsh hit, Alexis pulled back and started with a lighter layer across Stevie’s back, warming her up. Alexis was so methodical with a flogger—she seemed to know how to build it up perfectly, allowing Stevie to lose herself in the rhythm of it. 

Stevie loved the harsh thud of a flogger on her body, the way it built a deep ache that she would feel for days. Alexis was precise and powerful and more than Stevie ever could have wanted for herself. The rhythm of the smack of the flogger, the building ache and sharper thuds as it landed, were a sort of music Stevie loved being part of.

There were a few moments without Alexis landing a hit and then Stevie’s legs were roughly pushed apart. She nearly lost her hand-holds, but just managed to keep her grip. Alexis pressed up against her from behind, running her nails down Stevie’s side. “You’re doing so fucking good, babe.”

Stevie’s legs were spread just wide enough that she felt it in her hips. Spread like this she felt so _exposed_ , but Alexis’ body grounded her. Stevie loved this; so much of Alexis' skin pressed against her, the way it made her hyper-aware of everywhere the flogger had landed as Alexis pressed against all that skin. 

Alexis kissed Stevie on the neck before she moved away, the soft touch contrasting with the bite of her nails as they dragged along Stevie’s hip on their way. Alexis didn’t make her wait long for the flogger this time, smacking it into her inner thigh and then over her ass, constantly moving. 

It was so hard for Stevie not to slam her legs together, for her not to flinch and reach back with her hands to protect herself. If her hands were cuffed, with a spreader bar around her ankles, she wouldn’t need to worry so much about constantly fighting her instincts—but she knew that was what Alexis liked about this. Stevie had to choose this every step of the way and it was thrilling and enraging and humiliating all at once.

“You look so fucking incredible like this—being so good for me, letting me mark you up.” Alexis sounded almost breathless as she spoke, the way she only got when she was completely caught up in what she was doing.

The pain across Stevie’s thighs and ass built. It was a constant throbbing—a deep ache, but sharper on the surface—something she couldn’t ignore and had to force herself not to get away from. Alexis was making occasional noises of effort and all of it—every sensation—was going straight to Stevie’s pussy. She felt so wet she might start _dripping_ any moment, standing there with her legs spread as Alexis worked her over so well.

When Stevie realised she was making noises—little groans and grunts beaten out of her by the flogger—she had no idea how long she’d been doing it. Now she knew about them, she could feel the way each one was forced out of her chest, so beyond her control when all of her effort was being put into not giving into the primal urge to protect herself.

Alexis laid one last strike along the backs of Stevie’s thighs and then it was over. “You can let go,” Alexis said, and Stevie would have collapsed if there hadn’t been strong arms there to catch her. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Alexis supported Stevie walking over to the bed, where Stevie collapsed on her back, feeling all the marks of the flogger press against the soft sheet.

“What’re you doing on your back, babe?”

Stevie grinned. “Difficult for you to sit on my face if I’m not.”

Alexis’ eyes sparked and she smirked. “But doesn’t it hurt?”

“We can worry about that after I’ve made you come.”

Stevie fucking loved Alexis sitting on her face. There was something about the level of vulnerability and letting her take control that made her feel so right. For once, Alexis didn’t use this against her by making her wait, and instead quickly got herself into position. “I guess I did promise you a reward.”

Stevie groaned, realising how wet Alexis was, how turned on she had got from flogging Stevie. Alexis was holding herself just far enough that Stevie had to crane her neck to reach her pussy, which meant she had a gorgeous view of the way her straddling Stevie’s face spread her lips.

Stevie couldn’t help but let out a whine as she finally got to slide her tongue over Alexis’ hole. Alexis always tasted so overwhelmingly good. Once Stevie started, Alexis wasn’t shy about guiding her, like she always did. Stevie licked up to her clit and flattened her tongue, letting Alexis grind against it the way she liked.

“You did so good, babe, you’re being so fucking good for me,” Alexis said, her voice high and strained and the words shot through Stevie, making her groan so hard she felt her tongue buzz. Stevie let herself float on sensation—the stinging ache of her back, the smell and taste and feel of Alexis above her. 

She followed Alexis’ cues, not letting herself overthink it. Alexis started really making noise when Stevie fucked her with her tongue, letting her nose nudge against her clit. Alexis made the most gorgeous, unrestrained noises when she was getting close and Stevie soaked them up like sunlight.

“I’m so close, babe, you’re so fucking great with your mouth for me,” Alexis said, rolling her hip. “Just gotta get your tongue back on my clit, I’m gonna come so hard for you.”

Stevie tilted her head to flick her tongue against Alexis’ clit and relished the slight gush of wetness against her chin as Alexis came, gentling the strokes of her tongue slowly as she worked her through it.

Alexis slid down Stevie’s body and kissed her fiercely, fisting one hand in her hair tightly. “You’re so fucking incredible, Stevie. So perfect for me.”

Suddenly, Stevie became fully aware of her arousal, held back while she was giving Alexis pleasure. She groaned and got one of Alexis’ legs between hers so she could grind against it. “Please, Alexis, please.”

“What do you need, babe, tell me what you want?”

Stevie didn’t even know what she was going to say until she said it. “Want you to fuck me, please.” 

Alexis was fucking incredible with a strap-on and she knew it. She scraped her teeth along Stevie’s jaw to her ear. “You think you’ve been good enough for that, babe? Think you’ve earned that?”

Stevie whined, god she hated that question. “I tried to be good enough,” was as far as she could say. “I didn’t let go.”

Alexis nipped at her earlobe. “Of _course_ you were good enough. Which dick do you want me to fuck you with?”

Stevie tried to pull her head together enough to choose—if Alexis asked her to make a choice like this she didn’t want to hear ‘You decide’. “I want the red one.”

“Cherry red or burgundy?”

Stevie couldn’t help a laugh, but Alexis just smiled back at her. “Cherry red.”

Alexis hummed in a pleased way and shoved her thigh up to let Stevie grind harder on it for a moment before Alexis got off the bed. “Hands and knees, babe. I want to look at my handiwork.”

Stevie got into position and waited. She really wanted to grind against something, to get any pressure on her cunt, but she knew she’d get something better if she was patient. Luckily, Alexis had gotten quick at getting on a harness and didn’t make her wait.

“That is such a hot look for you, covered in my marks and waiting for me,” Alexis said, getting back onto the bed behind her.

Stevie looked back at her with a grin. “That’s a pretty hot look for you, too.”

Alexis was wearing a red leather harness with a bright red— _cherry_ red—dildo attached. Her hair was completely wild and she was looking at Stevie like she wanted to eat her alive. It made Stevie wish she was a sculptor so she could build a statue in her honour. She couldn’t even judge herself for being so sappy because Alexis scraped her nails across the still-tender skin of Stevie’s thigh until she dragged two fingers across her pussy. 

“God, I love how wet you get when I flog you. You’ve been so patient with me while you must have been aching for me.”

“Still being patient,” Stevie couldn’t help but say. She loved the change in mood when they go to this part of the night, when she’d been good for long enough and now she could be a bit of a brat.

Alexis tutted and gave a warning pinch to Stevie’s labia, making her gasp. “You’re not really incentivising me to hurry up here, babe.”

“Sorry, so rude of me,” Stevie said, grinning over her shoulder.

Alexis giggled a little and laid a harsh spank on Stevie’s ass. “You’re lucky I really like fucking you.”

“Incredibly,” Stevie replied. It was easier to be sincere when she pretended she was also kind of teasing. 

“Aww, babe,” Alexis said and leaned over Stevie’s back to give her a kiss. This also moved the dildo so it slid between her lips. Stevie groaned and thrust against it. “Yeah, you need it in you, don’t you?” Alexis said, right into Stevie’s mouth.

“I need you to _fuck_ me.”

“If you insist,” Alexis replied teasingly, and shifted so she could get the head of the toy against Stevie’s hole, only waiting a beat before she started pressing in. 

Stevie loved this feeling, the first stretch of her cunt as her body adjusted to being penetrated. “Fuck yes.”

Alexis hummed and got moving and Stevie fell forward onto her arms. It felt so good; it was ridiculous how in tune with her body Alexis was. She’d been good at this as long as they’d been together, but at this point it was like nothing Stevie had ever experienced before her.

Alexis was gripping Stevie’s hips and thrusting so deep they slammed together, meaning Stevie was deliciously aware every moment of the places where the flogger had landed, the marks she’d have tomorrow. She felt Alexis adjust and then there was a hand on Stevie’s clit and a voice in her ear saying “Are you gonna come for me, Stevie? Want you to come while I’m fucking you, want you to know you’re all mine.”

Stevie groaned. She’d been so worked up for so long and her body always tried to do what Alexis wanted her to do. Her whole body was lit up, the sensations spreading out in waves. She came faster than she could have expected—it was like Alexis could read her body better than Stevie could herself. She’d been so worked up for so long—from the first moment she’d knelt for Alexis—and her orgasm was so intense she lost all sense of anything except her body.

Alexis pulled out slowly and Stevie collapsed fully onto the bed, before turning her head so she could watch as Alexis quickly unbuckled the harness to get it out of the way and touch herself. Stevie started to move to help her and Alexis shook her head.

“You were such a good girl, got me so close, just want to look at you all fucked out for me. Just lay there, babe, fuck, you’re so hot—” she cut herself off with a groan and Stevie did her best to catch every detail she could see as Alexis came. 

It was like Alexis coming meant all Stevie’s strings were cut and she could just switch her brain off completely. She drifted for a while, as Alexis got her to drink some water and rubbed the fancy lotion they got from David and Patrick’s store across everywhere the flogger had hit. After that, Alexis held her, her body wrapped around Stevie’s like she was protecting her from the world.

Eventually, Stevie had to pee and getting to her feet made her feel like one of those videos of a baby gazelle learning to walk.

“You need help?” Alexis said, already moving to get up. 

“I think I can manage,” Stevie replied sardonically, but she was sort of touched by the idea Alexis was willing to help her walk to the toilet if necessary. After washing her hands, Stevie figured she might as well brush her teeth; while she did it she took a moment to twist to look at her back in the mirror and relished the sight of her skin all red and tender from Alexis’ work on her body.

When she returned, Alexis was just finished changing the sheet on the bed. There was a particular surge of fondness Stevie felt whenever she did that. Stevie could make the bed neater and faster, but Alexis did it for her because she knew Stevie had spent so many years doing it for work.

“You ready for bed, babe?” Alexis asked, softly.

“Yeah,” Stevie replied, giving her a gentle kiss. “Might need you to be the little spoon, though, this is starting to smart.”

Alexis smiled shyly, something delicate in there that hadn’t been there the rest of the night. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
